gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney, A Spell From Hell
Magic Gone Tragic, Part 2 'is the second half to the second episode of the second season of ''Glee: The Unitards, and the twenty-fourth episode overall. It is the second half of the Disney tribute episode. Synopsis When Jesse runs out of lesson suggestions in glee club, June suggests they perform only Disney songs. However, Laura thinks this is a terrible idea and blackmails someone into helping her stop the lesson. Harmony has another encounter with Crystal Wright, where she is inspired to continue striving towards her dreams at NYADA, despite unsupportive efforts of her ex-boyfriend, who broke her heart. Amy and Jesse get into the Disney spirit, whilst Freddie lands himself a side-job to pay off college fees. Daisy misses Freddie, and, after meeting with him to discuss, discovers something about their relationship. An audition into glee club is made by Lewis, and Rex embarrasses himself in front of all of his friends by trying to grasp the attention of his crush. Meanwhile, Andy begins to worry about his future in Canada, and fears his friends won't miss him. Spoilers *Crystal Wright will play a big part in the episode, in Harmony's storyline. *We will hear whether Jackson Holt's glee club, The Shining Showstoppers, won Nationals or not. David Henrie stated in an interview that he is appearing in this half of the episode. *The Rex/Nick/Amanda love triangle progresses largely in this episode. *Logan Lerman stated that Rex will embarrass himself in a big way, in front of his crush Nick. *The episode focuses quite a bit on Junommy (June/Tommy relationship). Tommy has a solo and there is a Junommy duet. *Freddie guest stars in the episode, and sings a duet with someone still in The Unitards. However, this person is not Jason or Daisy. The song takes place outside of Jackson High. *Zachary Levi, who plays Patrick Jelly tweeted, "On set filming a scene for #DASFH" *Amanda Evans' portrayer, Freya Mavor said in her most recent interview that she loves this half of the episode more than the other, as it focuses heavily on her relationship with Nick, as well as her friendship with Rex, which she thought was great considering her character didn't get very much content at the beginning of her last season. *Jordan stated the episode is going to be VERY long considering the amount of songs used. However, he stated some might be cut to contract time. Songs NOTE: Some songs may be cut to contract time. All songs are from the Disney franchise, with the exception of song five *'''TBA from TBA. Sung by Tommy. *'TBA' from Aladdin. Sung by Rex. *'TBA' from Mulan II. Sung by TBA, TBA and TBA. *'TBA' from'' Pocahontas II''. Sung by Amanda. *'Until it Beats No More' by Jennifer Lopez. Sung by TBA. *'When Can I See You Again' from Wreck-It Ralph (Sung by Owl City). Sung by Freddie and TBA. *'TBA' from Aladdin. Sung by The Unitards *'TBA' from TBA. Sung by TBA. *'TBA' from TBA. Sung by Crystal and Harmony. *'That's How You Know '''from ''Enchanted. Sung by June and Tommy. *'TBA' from Alice in Wonderland. Sung by Harmony. Trivia *This episode is the SECOND half to the SECOND episode of the SECOND season of Glee: The Unitards . To keep the trend, Jordan plans to release this on the SECOND day of the month. Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:2014 Episodes